


Training Wheels

by Collaberal Damage (collaborational)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autistic Character, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Hypnotism, Other, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaborational/pseuds/Collaberal%20Damage
Summary: Friday has performance anxiety in pretty much every aspect of her life, but especially when it comes to the bedroom. While her partner Ningyo is endlessly patient with her, Friday manages to stumble across an odd possible solution to her worries regarding intimacy.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not? Even into this kink really? I just thought it was a neat premise *cue me being super into this kink in like two weeks*
> 
> But anyway here's me being kinda weird in public to test the waters, with OCs instead of canon characters so nobody I respect in my main fandom has to look at me,
> 
> Ningyo is a demigirl and uses she/they, but is referred to as they/them exclusively in this work.

"Um. So I talked to Mr. Fielding today."

"Did something happen?"

"N-No! I mean. Well. Sort of? I may have... rambled to him and his wife. A lot."

"I'm sure they were happy to have a conversation with you. You always have a lot of interesting things to say."

"Erk. But, um, well, I-I kinda. Said something stupid."

"Hey." Ningyo set aside the book they had in their lap, giving their partner a stern look. "We talked about this with the therapist. Don't speak negatively about yourself."

"Right. Sor--" Friday quickly caught herself. "I mean. Thanks."

They nodded in approval. "Now, what did you say to the Fieldings?"

"Fuck, it's... gimme a minute." A flush spread across Friday's face. "I... I maybe... accidentally brought up our... my bedroom issues."

Ningyo took a moment to process this, their own face turning dark with secondhand embarrassment. "How did that even come up, _reimei_?"

"Clover made some kinda joke, I dunno, I kinda blocked the memory out, but he said he could help--"

"You didn't agree to a foursome without me, did you?"

"N-N-NO!" she shrieked, then winced when Ningyo did. "Sorry. Sorry, Nin. I'd-- I would _never._ "

"Sorry. It was what came to mind first."

"S'okay. It's just-- he had this _thing_ he made. He said it was to try and help Mr. Wingstrom with his eating habits, but it didn't really work out because bright lights give him migraines, and flashing lights really didn't help." Friday dug a hand into the pocket of her slacks, fishing out a metallic object.

Ningyo put on their reading glasses to peer at the machine when Friday placed it on the coffee table. It had a speaker and little LEDs on it.

"What is it?"

"Well, Clover had a bunch of fancy stuff he said about it, but." Friday chuckled nervously, toeing the floor. "It's... basically supposed to hypnotize someone."

Ningyo looked from Friday to the device and back again.

"Y'know. No thoughts, head empty, your wish is my command or whatever."

Ningyo's brows furrowed. "I... I'm not going to hypnotize you. You need to be able to consent."

"That's-- that's just it, though, Clover says this can't make you do anything you don't want to do." Friday knelt down with a bit of effort to get a look at the object herself. "It's supposed to be safe."

"I..." It took Ningyo a moment, struggling with the admission. "I don't understand. Hypnosis takes away your free will. Doesn't it?"

"More like... it makes it easier to do stuff. Calms you down, makes you stop worrying. It... it sounded nice." Friday fidgeted about, face once again a flaming scarlet.

Ningyo hesitated. "I'm... still not sure this is safe."

"We can try it? Like, in-- in a not-bedroom setting. And we can make sure it's okay." Friday gave Ningyo a pleading look. "Listen, this sounds like it'll work. And I really do wanna do this with you."

"I know, _reimei_." Ningyo reached up, pressing a hand to Friday's cheek. Friday shut her eyes and leaned into the touch. "...alright. Did Fielding give you any instructions?"

⁂

"Okay, it's supposed to flash a lot and make this weird noise, so tell me if you start feeling overstimulated, okay? I-I don't want you having a shutdown over this."

They'd gone over the instructions and rehearsed a script for Ningyo to follow - they didn't feel comfortable flying blind in a situation like this. Now they were both seated on the couch, Friday with the device cupped in her large hands and her partner watching her intently. 

Friday swallowed, fiddling with the item. "Okay. Uh. Here goes."

Ningyo couldn't help but lean back a little as Friday brought it up to eye level. After a moment of fumbling, the button on the side was pressed.

The LEDs began to flicker, sending out bursts of light and color, and Ningyo had to squeeze their eyes shut with a grimace. There was an odd tone that came with its operation, giving the impression of an ever-climbing note.

After about thirty seconds, the noise stopped as the device shut itself off automatically. Ningyo hesitantly opened their eyes to assess the damage.

Friday was swaying slightly in place, eyes drooping and face slack. She almost looked like she might fall asleep, if it weren't for how rigidly she still held the device up to her head.

"...Friday?" Ningyo called softly. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmhm." Friday blinked slowly.

"Could you look at me, please?"

She turned her head towards Ningyo, and then broke into a sleepy smile. "Mmnnin," she mumbled, voice heavy and slurred.

Okay. She still had a level of awareness. Good. "Can you set the box on the table, Friday?"

Her movements were sluggish, but careful. She leaned over and placed the device on the coffee table with utmost care, then continued to remain in a bent position.

Alright. Now for the real test. The one Ningyo was worried most about. "Friday, could you hold my hand, please?"

They held out their hand, and Friday straightened, engulfing it with her own warm, calloused palm. The grip was loose and gentle.

Ningyo took a deep breath. "Squeeze," they commanded.

Slowly, Friday's grip on their hand tightened. After a moment, it stopped. Ningyo drew a mental comparison to a firm handshake.

"Tighter."

"...nnh." Friday's placid expression darkened somewhat.

Ningyo watched with concern. "Squeeze tighter, Friday."

Friday let out an uncomfortable groan, but did not strengthen her grip further.

"Grip my hand as hard as you can. I know you're stronger than that."

The pressure around Ningyo's hand remained the same, and Friday was now whining, eyes averted.

They felt wretched just watching this. "Alright, relax. I'm sorry."

Immediately, Friday's grip slackened, but she didn't release Ningyo entirely.

"You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Ningyo asked, voice soft, reaching up to hold her cheek. Friday made a soft noise that sounded vaguely like a "no," leaning into their touch.

"You're so sweet, _reimei_. I'm so lucky to have you."

Friday went red, shutting her eyes.

"Alright." Ningyo stroked her cheek with their thumb, feeling over the rough acne scars. "I want you to wake up now. We're done."

A heavy sigh left Friday, and a shiver ran through her. Her eyes fluttered and opened again.

"...uh. Wow. Jesus." With a nervous giggle, she leaned away from Ningyo's hand. "That was different."

"Are you alright?" Ningyo studied her carefully, trying to spot any possible irregularities in her behavior.

"Yeah! Yeah, it was..." Another awkward laugh escaped her. "It was kinda nice, actually. Turning my brain off for a bit. So, um... what's the verdict?"

Ningyo had momentarily forgotten the initial reason the device was gifted to them, and they felt their cheeks burn. "Well... perhaps another night, we can try."

"Sure. Okay. Yeah. I-- thank you, Nin, I-I know this is weird." Friday was jittery with excitement. "I just. It might... I hope we can do bedroom stuff _without_ using this thing someday, but it might help us actually get started, you know?"

Ningyo considered this, then nodded. "Like training wheels."

"Yeah." Friday broke into that endearingly lopsided grin of hers. "Just like that."

**Author's Note:**

> on the off chance i don't regret this i may actually write a sequel... and possibly consider posting about the weird shit i'm actually into?
> 
> haha, just kidding...
> 
> ...unless...?


End file.
